This invention relates to a gear shift lever assembly, particularly adapted for use with automatic vehicle transmissions and is of the type which is articulated to a lever carrier and is pivotal about an axis in a single plane.
Conventionally, a gear shift lever for an automatic transmission is secured, by means of a bearing pin, with a screw connection or the like to a sheet metal bearing bracket or similar component which is mounted on the vehicle floor or a support console. Such a conventional mounting of the gear shift lever is relatively time-consuming and often involves difficulties because of a limited access.